Izbet y Piccolo 5 El hijo de Izbet y Piccolo
by Izbet46
Summary: Siguiendo con mi final alternativo, del capitulo 4, ahora contare la historia del hijo de Izbet y Piccolo.


Jenny: Buenas tardes, Sra. Videl, soy Jenny, la asistente de Izbet.

Videl: Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Jenny: Disculpe ¿Podría hablar con su esposo?

Videl: Espere un momento, por favor - tapando con la mano el auricular para que no se oiga - Gohan, es la asistente de Iz, quiere hablar contigo.

Gohan: Hola, soy Gohan, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

Jenny: Disculpe, creo que usted sabe cómo contactarse con el Sr. Piccolo, el novio de Iz.

Gohan: Sí, efectivamente.

Jenny: Necesito comunicarme con él urgente, podría decirle que me busque mañana temprano, a las 7 en la oficina por favor, debo decirle algo urgente.

Gohan: Está bien, me contactaré inmediamente con él.

Jenny: Muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia - cuelga el teléfono.

Videl: ¿Qué pasa?

Gohan: Quiere que el Sr. Piccolo vaya mañana a la oficina a conversar con ella, es algo importante, como no sabe ubicarlo, pensó en pedirme ayuda.

Videl: ¿Qué puede ser?

Al otro día a la hora en punto llega Piccolo.

Jenny: Buenos días, Sr. Piccolo

Piccolo: Buenos días ¿Qué ocurre?

Jenny: Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero quiero mucho a Iz… hace como 20 días empezó con náuseas, y algún vomito ocasional, pero la semana pasada se desmayó dos veces, me prometió hacerse ver, pero usted sabe cómo es… y no sabía a quién más recurrir.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, me haré cargo - antes de irse - gracias.

Va a pedirle consejo a Bulma.

Piccolo: Hola.

Bulma: Hola, que sorpresa ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: Necesito llevar a Iz con un médico, conversó conmigo Jenny, su asistente, hace un tiempo ha tenido náuseas y vómitos, la semana pasada se desmayó, pero no se ha hecho ver.

Bulma: mmm, tráela, creo saber que pasa, mientras iré a una farmacia.

Así que Piccolo va a buscarla, entra directo a la oficina, la toma en sus brazos y sale con ella por la ventana.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasa para que me saques así? Podría haber estado con más personas.

Piccolo: Te desmayaste un par de veces la semana pasada.

Izbet: ¿Pero cómo…? Jenny… juro que la despediré…

Piccolo: Sabes que no lo harás, hizo lo correcto.

Izbet. Yo pensaba que nunca me traicionaría - con los brazos cruzados, fastidiada.

Piccolo: No lo hizo, sólo está preocupada por ti.

Apenas llegan a la casa de Bulma, ésta la toma de la mano y la lleva al baño, Piccolo alcanza a escuchar algunas palabras sueltas: imposible, médicos, equivocarse, protegieron, la última frase dicha por Bulma si la escucha y muy clara; si logró que Vegeta me acompañe a los eventos sociales, tú harás lo que yo digo y AHORA. Al rato, Bulma lo llama.

Bulma: Piccolo ayúdame, Iz se desmayó.

Él la lleva a una de las habitaciones.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Se volvió a desmayar.

Bulma: Salgamos, debe descansar.

Ya en la sala.

Bulma: Ahora fue por la impresión.

Piccolo: ¿Impresión? Tiene que ver con este palito que tenía en la mano - en una pequeña ventanita se ven dos rayas rosadas.

Bulma: Es un test de embarazo y dio positivo.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo?

Bulma: Positivo, está embarazada.

Piccolo: Pero si a ella le dijeron que no puede tener hijos.

Bulma: No sería la primera vez que los médicos se equivocan, voy a ver si ya despertó - con una gran sonrisa.

Piccolo está muy confundido. En la habitación:

Bulma: ¿Estas bien?

Izbet: Sí, complicada, siempre me dijeron que no podía ser madre.

Bulma: A veces estas cosas pasan, además recuerda que Piccolo no es humano.

Izbet: Todavía esta acá.

Bulma: Si, por supuesto, está esperando en la sala.

Izbet: Pídele que venga, por favor, necesito hablar con él.

Bulma: Te notó preocupada en vez de feliz.

Izbet: Sólo pídele que venga, por favor - va a buscarlo.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Izbet: Bien creo, necesitamos hablar, supongo que ya te contó Bulma que estoy embarazada

Piccolo: Así es - ella empieza a sollozar - ¿Qué te pasa?

Izbet: Nunca te conté que me habían dicho que no podría tener hijos, por eso no me cuide y como tampoco me tocaste el tema, creo entender que no quieres tener, y ahora por mi descuido… lo siento.

Piccolo: tomándole las manos se sienta en la cama - yo sabía desde que fuimos a Namek que no podías ser madre, por eso no te toque el tema, sé que te duele mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté contento con la noticia, me tomó por sorpresa, recuerda que no soy expresivo con mis emociones, pero tener un hijo contigo es grandioso.

Izbet: De verdad me sacas un peso de encima ¿Crees que seré una buena madre? Sabes que muchas veces soy peor que un crío.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, sé que serás una excelente mamá con la pequeña…

Izbet: Yo creo que será un niño…

Ya ha pasado un mes más, Izbet no va a su empresa, sólo Jenny sabe la verdad, ya que dijo que quería tomarse un tiempo libre, así puede quedarse en casa y cuidarse. Bulma le hace una ecografía, ya que si la hace un médico puede notar ciertas característica especiales (antenas), hasta ahora parece un humano normal, pero los resultados son de uno de más de 3 meses, no dos, está creciendo muy rápido. Al buscarle el nombre, lo primero que deciden es ni Piccolo ni Izbet, todos lo que les sugerían no le gustan a uno, a la otra, o a los dos, al final se deciden por Yun, ya que les servirá si es niño o niña.

Bulma: A este ritmo, creo que a lo meses ya debería nacer.

Izbet: No es muy pronto.

Bulma: Para uno humano sí, pero recuerda que ninguno de ustedes lo es. Te haré un examen de sangre, para ver cómo están tus niveles de glóbulos, quiero ver si debes tomar vitaminas.

Pero al tomarle la muestra, ésta es de un color café.

Bulma: Piccolo, la sangre de Iz era roja ¿Verdad?

Piccolo: Sí ¿Por qué dices era?

Bulma: Mira, se la acabo de sacar… déjame tomar un poco de la tuya.

Pone unas gotas en un tubo, y luego Bulma mezcla unas gotas de su propia sangre, el resultado es el mismo tono extraño.

Bulma: Creo que es la sangre del bebé que se mezcló con la de ella, como es primera vez que pasa esto, todo es conjetura nada más, creo que tendrá la sangre como tú.

Ha pasado un mes más, en la ecografía logran ver que es un niño, su aspecto es totalmente humano, al cumplir los 5 meses deciden hacer el baby shower, los varones van al Templo Sagrado para entrenar, conversar y darle consejos al futuro papá. En la Corporación:

Milk: ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Izbet: Bien, sólo hecho de menos entrenar con Piccolo, y luego terminar… - se sonroja.

Bulma: riéndose - así que fue luego de un entrenamiento que "hicieron" al pequeño - Izbet parece tomate.

Videl: para cambiar de tema – ¿No vino Jenny?

Izbet: No, sus hijos están enfermos.

Milk: ¿Y piensan darle un hermanito a Yun?

Izbet: No, con uno creemos que es suficiente.

En eso Izbet hace un gesto de dolor.

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa?

Izbet: Una pequeña molestia en la espalda, es que crece muy rápido.

Al terminar, Izbet empieza a ordenar las cosas, pero al moverse con varios regalos en la mano, el dolor se hace más grande y seguido, se sienta quejándose.

Videl: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Izbet: Ya viene el bebé.

Videl: No puede ser.

Milk: Vamos al hospital.

Izbet: No creo poder llegar, acabo de romper fuente.

Tienen que llevarla rápidamente a una habitación.

Videl: llamando al celular de Gohan - Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono móvil apagado o está fuera del área de cobertura - En el Templo no llega la señal - llama a Goten - Goten, por favor, anda al Templo Sagrado y avísale a Piccolo que el bebé ya está por nacer, estamos en la Corporación, no podremos llegar al hospital, ya rompió fuente, rápido por favor.

Trunks: ¿Qué pasa?

Goten: El hijo de Piccolo está por nacer, debemos ir al Templo a avisarle.

En el Templo, llegan ambos lo más rápido que pueden.

Goten: Piccolo apúrate, ya está naciendo el bebé, están en la Corporación, ya rompió… el plato...

Trunks: Tonto, rompió fuente.

Goku: Te llevaré - y con la teletransportación lo traslada.

Cuando llegan todo está en silencio, el namekuseijin busca en la habitación donde siente el ki de las mujeres, al entrar, ve a Iz con un bebé que está mamando.

Izbet: Yun, llegó tu papá - hacía Piccolo - el pequeño nació con hambre.

Piccolo:… - no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, está quieto.

Bulma: Es mejor que ella descanse, todo fue muy rápido.

Izbet: Estaba apurado para conocernos.

Milk toma al pequeño y lo acomoda con la manta en los brazos de su padre, donde se ve minúsculo, al sentir como Goku llega con los demás, sale a presentarles a su primogénito, cuya piel tiene un tono verde claro, a las horas comienza a balbucear algunas palabras, al cuarto día tiene el porte de un niño de 1 año, debido a esto, deciden que lo mejor es que vaya al templo hasta que su crecimiento, pasado lo años fuera más lento, y así poder pasar por un humano, para que pueda vivir con su madre, en ese período Izbet sólo iba algunos días en la semana a verlo, pero desde la tarde del viernes a la del domingo padre e hijo van a quedarse en casa de ella.

Yun: saltando en la cama de sus padres - ya amaneció, levántense.

Izbet: Todavía es muy temprano, estoy cansada, quiero dormir un poco más - esconde su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Yun: ¿De nuevo entrenaron hasta tarde?

Piccolo: Sí, y como tu mamá me ganó, yo haré el desayuno - en el oído de Izbet - descansa, después de lo de anoche te lo mereces.

En el día salen a pasear, ven televisión, juegan, entrenan y salen de compras, ya que de una semana para otras toda la ropa le queda chica. En el templo Dende y Piccolo se preocupan de sus estudios, y con ayuda de Mr. Popó entrena. Aparte del grupo de los Guerreros Z y sus familias, Yun es amigo de los hijos de Jenny, más de la niña, quien a veces hace de niñera para él (ella tiene 13 años), a quien le dicen Bet, ya que su nombre es Izbet, en cambio a su hermano Marcos, no le cae bien el pequeñito. Un día se juntan Izbet y Jenny en el Mall con sus hijos.

Bet: ¿Madrina?

Izbet: ¿Qué pasa?

Bet: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Izbet: Dime

Bet: ¿Por qué Yun crece tan rápido? Hace como un año parecía tener 4 años, ahora ya parece de 7.

Izbet: … ¿Te acuerdas del papá de Yun?

Bet: Sí.

Izbet: Si creciera tan lento como nosotras no lograría ser tan alto como él.

Bet: Aaaahhh… ¿Y por qué tiene la piel verde?

Izbet: Mmm… ¿Sabes que es un gurú o monje?

Bet: Sí.

Izbet: Su papá pertenece a esos grupos.

Bet: ¿Por eso usa turbante?

Izbet: Sí por eso, ellos no comen carne, ni pan, ni casi nada, solo verduras verdes, por eso su piel es de ese color.

Bet: Pero Yun come más cosas que sólo verduras.

Izbet: Por eso su piel no es tan verde como la de su papá.

Bet: Entiendo, voy a jugar con los muchachos.

Jenny: Que mentirosa eres, jajajaja.

Izbet: Quieres que le diga que su papá no es humano, mejor así, además dime si no pienso rápido.

En ese momento unos ladrones que están en el banco del primer piso, al huir suben y entran al parque donde juegan los pequeños, tratan de tomar rehenes, como había pocos niños, casi todos logran escapar, pero Bet cae y queda inconsciente, al ver eso Yun se devuelve y trata de ayudarla, pero a ambos los capturan y les apuntan con pistolas en la cabeza. Las madres no saben qué pasa, hasta que Marcos llega y les cuenta.

Jenny: Dejaste a tu hermana.

Marcos: Ella no pudo escapar, se golpeó la cabeza, no fue mi culpa, Yun se devolvió para tratar de ayudarla.

Jenny: ¿Qué hacemos?

Izbet: Marcos quédate acá, Jenny acompáñame.

El lugar está rodeado de policías, que al ver a las mujeres que se acercan, las tratan de detener.

Jenny: Es mi hija a quien tienen.

Oficial: Lo siento, no pueden pasar.

Izbet: Oficial, soy Izbet Supay, amiga de Míster Satán. Me haré cargo. Jenny vamos.

Pasan entre todos, ya dentro, Jenny le dice dónde están las cámaras de seguridad, e Izbet las inutiliza.

Bandido: Mire jefe, más rehenes.

Izbet: Dejen ir a los niños, soy Izbet Supay, puedo servirles mejor para lo que quieren.

Jefe bandido: Ahora tenemos a los niños y a ustedes.

Izbet: hablando bajo en idioma namek - Yun cuando dejen de apuntarles a la cabeza, haz un campo de fuerza y lleva a Bet donde está Jenny, protégelas hasta que salgan de aquí.

Yun: Si mamá.

Izbet: susurrando - Jenny, cuando le diga a Yun llevará a Bet contigo, por favor llévatelos y cuídalos.

Jenny: Pero…

Izbet: Has lo que te digo - cuando Jenny se desplaza hacia la izquierda, hace desplegar sus alas negras, y sus ojos se vuelven oscuros, los ladrones, además de asustarse, concentran los disparos en ella, esa es la oportunidad que esperaba - Yun ahora.

Sale corriendo con Bet en sus brazos, Jenny los abraza y salen al exterior, dentro Izbet deja a casi todos inconscientes, sólo queda el que apuntaba en la cabeza a los niños.

Bandido: Detente demonio, te conjuro que desaparezcas, en nombre de la luz - y con sus dedos hace una cruz.

Izbet: Conmigo no sirven esas cosas, prepárate para morir, pusiste en peligro a mis niños -cuando va a matarlo, un grito la detiene.

Jenny: IZ, por favor, no lo hagas.

Se detiene y vuelve a la normalidad.

Izbet: Agradécele, si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto - voltea hacia su amiga - Jenny, llévate a los niños, iré a buscar a Yun más tarde, no quiero que queden expuestos a los periodistas.

Jenny: Esta bien.

Cuando sale entra la policía, como había pensado los periodistas la rodean, así Jenny pudo llevarse a los niños tranquila. Ya en casa de su amiga.

Jenny: Que bueno que todo salió bien.

Izbet: Gracias por detenerme, si no me gritas…

Jenny: Sé que quieres a Bet como si fuera tu hija, y que decir de Yun, es la luz de tu vida, tranquila, te entiendo.

Al llegar a casa está Piccolo, que no sabe nada, al cenar ella no quiere poner la televisión, cosa extraña, así que él insiste.

Locutor: Nuevamente llevamos a ustedes el instante en que la Srta. Supay, ex alumna de Míster Satán sale del Mall, luego de detener a los ladrones, y liberar a los niños, lamentablemente no podemos mostrarles fotografías ni video, las cámaras de seguridad fueron anuladas por los delincuentes. Lo que si podemos indicar, por lo dicho por algunos testigos, es que los rehenes eran una niña de unos 13 años, pelo negro, ojos azules; y un niño de unos 7 años, pelo y ojos negros, de piel verde.

Mientras Piccolo mira la televisión, Iz retrocede lentamente.

Piccolo: IZBET - al darse vuelva no la ve - ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Yun: No sé, creo que salió.

Piccolo: Izbet, es mejor que vuelvas, quiero que me digas exactamente qué pasó. IZBET

Cuando se va a buscarla, Yun mete la mano bajo la mesa, y su mamá que está escondida allí, le choca los cinco. Lo que ningún sabe es que a raíz de este incidente, en el futuro, y por acción de otro, hará distanciarse tanto al hijo de su madre, que ella morirá sin volver a verlo.

Dos años después de este incidente Yun pudo ir a vivir con su madre, tiene la apariencia de un joven de unos 16 años, muy parecido físicamente a cuando Piccolo fue humano, ya mide 1.85 cms., se forma un revuelo entre los conocidos de Izbet, ya que aparte de Jenny, nadie más sabía de este hijo, así que ella diplomáticamente indica que es su hijo biológico, sobre el padre, es algo de su vida privada y que a nadie más le incumbe, por eso sólo lleva su apellido, luego de eso ya nadie más hizo preguntas. Yun asiste a la misma escuela que los hijos de Jenny, hace varios amigos, apenas entra demuestra ser muy inteligente, pero casi no hace deportes ya que a Izbet le preocupa que si sangra vean el color tan distinto que tiene, ya algunos lo tratan extraño por su color de piel, y a sus espaldas le dicen el Príncipe Sapo.

Todavía ella no le ha contado su vida pasada completa, solo que su madre era de otro planeta y tenía alas, quiere hacerlo más adelante. Pero Marcos, escucha una conversación entre su madre e Izbet, se reía, ya tengo con que arruinarle la vida a este hijito de mamá, pero no en este momento, esperaré en uno mejor. Le tiene odio, ya que piensa que todos lo consideraban cobarde por haber dejado a su hermana sola cuando los ladrones atacaron en el Mall, y culpa al otro joven por haberse devuelto y demostrar ser más valiente que él, a pesar de ser más pequeño. Pasan un par de meses, y cuando supo que Yun pensaba pedirle a su hermana que sea su novia, lo encuentra camino a su casa, y le cuenta lo que escuchó, tergiversando varias cosas, y mintiendo descaradamente en otras, así que el joven va a buscar a sus padres, que en ese momento estaban en el Templo.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasa que vienes tan agitado?

Yun: Es verdad que soy tu hijo.

Izbet: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Yun: Supe que me has mentido en muchas cosas, quizás en ésta también, me dijeron que tienes una vida que no me has contado, que no eres ni un poco humana, que tu padre, era un demonio, que murió cuando estaba cazando gente para que fueran esclavos, debí suponerlo, por eso tus alas son negras.

Izbet: ¿Quién te contó eso?

Yun: Es verdad o no que mataste a una persona; que ese día que nos tomaron como rehenes si no fuera por Jenny, hubieras matado de nuevo; que tu fortuna la hiciste trabajando en luchas, a mí me prohíbes que haga deportes, mientras vivías de eso; me dices que no use mis poderes, que no es justo para los demás... lo único que te importa en la vida son tus malditas empresas. Papá me contó sobre él y el abuelo, yo entendí, porque no lo hiciste tú, que otras cosas tan o más graves me has ocultado.

Izbet: es que… tal vez sí, pero…

Yun: No necesitas decirme nada, veo que todo lo que me dijeron es verdad… no hay pero que valga, me mentiste, si todo lo que te importa en la vida son tus negocios, sólo deseo que mueras pronto y poder gastar todo tu maldito dinero.

Piccolo no aguanta más, y le da una cachetada, rompiéndole el labio.

Yun: limpiándose con el dorso de la mano - Papá, porque la proteges, siempre me dijiste que pase de lo que pase, hay que decir la verdad, ella es una…

Piccolo: Cuidado con lo que dirás, respétala, es tu madre, te ocultó cosas, pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Yun: Nada justifica la mentira, no quiero volver a verlos nunca más.

Se va, Izbet queda destrozada.

Izbet: Debí contarle todo hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería que supiera todo lo que sufrí de niña, sobre todo no quería contarle lo de… me arrepiento tanto de no habérselo dicho. No sé cómo lo supo, pero quien le contó lo hizo a su modo.

Piccolo: Tranquila, cuando se calme volverá.

Izbet: Eso espero, lamentablemente es tan testarudo como yo.

Esa noche la pasa en la casa de Bulma, para después desaparecer, pasaron los meses, casi al año, Izbet enferma, y sin poder ver nuevamente a su hijo muere. Esa misma noche coincide que Yun va a conversar de nuevo con su madre, antes de llegar al Templo Sagrado, el pequeño ki de ella desaparece.

Yun: Papá, necesito hablar con mamá.

Piccolo: Llegas tarde.

Yun: ¿Por qué?

Piccolo: Acaba de morir.

Yun: No puede ser.

Piccolo: Espero que vinieras a conversar con ella, pero esa maldita enfermedad se la llevo muy rápido, cuando quiso que te avisarán ya no estabas con Ricky.

Yun: Hace unas semanas converse con él, y luego me fui a la cabaña a meditar todo.

Piccolo: Él la mantuvo informada de lo que vivías, fue uno de los que la conoció cuando era obligada a luchar.

Yun: Lo sé, hace unas semanas lo escuche hablar con mamá, y lo encare, me contó muchas cosas de ella, pero no eran como me habían dicho ¿Cuál es la verdad, papá?

Piccolo le cuenta toda la historia de Izbet, hasta que él nació.

Piccolo: Te conté de mi padre, y de mí, pero tu mamá no quería que supieras todo lo que vivió, sobre todo lo de la violación, la avergonzaba mucho eso, me prometió que te contaría todo cuando fueras mayor.

Yun: Lo siento papá, debí dejar que se explicará, todo hubiera sido tan distinto, soy demasiado testarudo. Por primera vez en mi vida, luego que me fui de su lado, pase hambre y frío, hasta que conocí a Ricky, me ayudó mucho.

Piccolo: Es uno de los amigos que tuvo tu mamá cuando niña, a pesar de haber crecido en ese ambiente, es una buena persona, cuando te encontró inmediatamente le aviso. Tu madre sabía que te habían engañado, que tarde o temprano volverías para conversar, pero su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más, no te preguntare quién, da lo mismo ahora. Voy a casa de Jenny a avisarle de los funerales, hable con Dende y los haremos acá.

Yun: Te acompañare papá, luego vendré a quedarme con mamá.

En casa de Jenny, mientras Piccolo habla con la dueña de casa, Yun va a conversar con Marcos.

Yun: ¿Por qué me engañaste? Ahora mamá murió y yo no estuve a su lado.

Marcos: Me alegro, eres un monstruo como ella.

Yun: Como te atreves.

Marcos: Ella era un demonio, y tú también.

Yun: Porque nos tienes tanto odio.

Marcos: Desde esa vez en el Mall todos me tratan como un cobarde, era un niño de 13 años que tenía miedo, tú y tu madre salvaron a Bet, y todos los creen héroes, que fácil, ella con una mirada podía haberlos matado a todos, y tú… eres tal como tu madre, un asesino.

Yun: Mi madre era una buena mujer, y en honor a todo lo que me enseño no te daré lo que mereces - llega Bet.

Bet: Yun, que bueno verte, ya supe lo de tu madre, lo siento mucho.

Yun: Gracias Bet ¿Quieres ir a sus funerales?

Bet: Por supuesto, quiero… quería mucho a mi madrina.

Yun: Te pasare a buscar, nos vemos - le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Bet: Porque lo envenenaste contra su mamá, ellos siempre nos dieron su amistad y cariño, la madrina siempre nos trató como a sus propios hijos.

Marcos: Mentira, sólo te quería a ti, y a ese monstruo que tiene de hijo.

Jenny: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Bet: Mamá, es el quien le dijo esas mentiras a Yun.

Jenny: ¿Cómo pudiste?

Marcos: Lo quieres más a él que a mí, por ser el hijo de tu jefecita - Jenny le da una cachetada, lo toma de la camiseta.

Jenny: Es el hijo de la mujer que evitó que me violarán cuando era niña, es el hijo de la mujer que me dio la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, es el hijo de la mujer que me dio su confianza y me protegió desde que me salvó de las luchas ilegales, donde yo era poco menos que una esclava. Tienes mucho odio en tu corazón, ojala encuentres como quitarlo, sino tu vida será miserable… además si su sangre es maldita, tú también lo eres.

Marcos: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jenny: Recuerdas el accidente que tuviste hace tres años.

Marcos: Si, sé que Izbet pagó todo…

Jenny: No sólo pagó todo, necesitábamos sangre, tenías una hemorragia que no paraba, tu padre no podía darte más, Izbet tenía tú mismo tipo de sangre.

Marcos: No puede ser.

Jenny: Ella te dio de su sangre hasta que estuviste fuera de peligro, sentía que tú no la querías, así que me pidió que guardará el secreto, ahora ya no es necesario - lo suelta y cae de rodillas al piso.

Jenny: Bet, mañana iré a los funerales de Iz ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Bet: Si mamá, ya converse con Yun, él me llevará.

Temprano en la mañana en el templo sagrado está el ataúd con el cuerpo de Izbet en medio de todos quienes fueron sus amigos en vida.

Dende: Estamos reunidos para despedir a quien en vida fuera una gran persona, amiga, compañera, pareja, y madre, dio mucho amor a todos, también cometió equivocaciones como cualquiera de nosotros, pero sobre todo nos enseñó que no hay imposibles si uno se propone algo. Ahora cumpliremos su último deseo.

Piccolo toca la madera del cajón, luego Yun, Videl y finalmente Gohan, a una señal del namekuseijin lanzan su ki, que produce una potente luz, al extinguirse todo está convertido en cenizas que se lleva el viento, la última voluntad de Izbet era que sus restos fueran esparcidos por todo el planeta. Terminado el funeral, Gohan y Videl se lleva a Jenny y su hija para que padre e hijo puedan conversar.

Yun: Ahora que haré papá, me siento perdido, que le falle a mamá.

Piccolo: Tu madre siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti, si quieres que siga sintiéndose así en el más allá, deja todo lo malo atrás, estudia como ella quería, y has algo bueno con tu vida.

Yun vuelve al colegio, ya pasados 5 años y con la ayuda de Jenny dirige las empresas de su madre perfectamente, hacía dos años atrás, se comprometió con Bet. Por fin llega el día de su matrimonio, y Piccolo le tiene un regalo de bodas muy especial. En el otro mundo:

Uranai Baba: Por fin te encuentro Izbet, mañana volverás a la tierra por un día, Piccolo me pidió que te avisara.

Izbet: Qué pasa para que quiera que vuelva.

Uranai Baba: No lo sé, sólo te traje el mensaje. Nos vemos mañana, vendré a buscarte temprano.

En el palacio de Uranai Baba, al otro día temprano, está Piccolo esperando a Izbet.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasó que me viniste a buscar?

Piccolo: Sígueme, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.

Izbet: Siempre te gusta darle ese aire misterioso a todo ¿Verdad?

Llegan a la casa de ella, en el patio está todo arreglado para el matrimonio, Jenny les sale al encuentro.

Jenny: Iz que bueno verte, como te ha ido en el más allá.

Izbet: Bien ¿Qué pasa? El grandote no ha querido decirme nada.

Jenny: Ven, tienes que arreglarte, en unas horas más debes entregar a tu hijo, hoy se casa.

Izbet: ¿Con quién?

Jenny: Con mi hija.

Mientras se arregla, Jenny le cuenta que fue su hijo quien le dijo esas mentiras a Yun, Izbet a pesar de estar furiosa, por cariño a su amiga promete no tomar venganza. Fue una linda ceremonia, muy íntima, al final Yun y su madre pueden conversar y se perdonan sus errores. Aprovechando que todavía le quedan varias horas en la Tierra, Izbet y Piccolo van a todos los lugares que fueron importantes para ambos cuando ella estaba viva, la playa de Florida; el lugar donde se había derrumbado el edificio con Francou dentro; van a la cabaña, como es verano, no pueden ocupar el trineo, pero siguen volando la ruta hasta el lago, y con una luna llena de fondo, vuelan lo más cerca del agua que pueden, simulando patinar.

Ya está por amanecer, así que se sientan en el borde del lugar, a conversar.

Piccolo: Como te ha ido en el cielo ¿Todo bien?

Izbet: Si, me entretengo mucho.

Piccolo: ¿Has conocido gente interesante?

Izbet: Si, todas las tardes conversó con una persona muy simpática, luego de entrenar con mi padre.

Piccolo: Ya veo - nuevamente los celos lo atacan - y ahora supongo que irás a verla apenas vuelvas

Izbet: Por supuesto, a contarle todo.

Piccolo: Tú crees que le interese lo que pasó hoy a esa persona.

Izbet: Como no le importará saber que su nieto se casó.

Piccolo: ¿Te refieres a tu madre?

Izbet: Por supuesto, celoso - como está descuidado lo tira al lago, para luego dejarse caer ella también al agua - te acuerdas esa vez en ese planeta lejano.

Piccolo: Como olvidarlo.

Pero el tiempo ya termino, Uranai Baba llega a buscarla.

Uranai Baba: Lo siento, debemos irnos.

Izbet: No te preocupes Piccolo, estoy bien, y si he de esperar una eternidad para estar contigo, no me desesperaré. Te amo y nada ni nadie cambiará eso - se besan y se va.

Piccolo: se eleva y ve el amanecer - que no daría por morir en este momento e irme contigo, pero todavía este planeta me necesita. Te amo Izbet, y al igual que tú, nada ni nadie hará que cambie eso, nunca.

FIN


End file.
